Sky
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Langit, sangatlah luas. Bagi Misuzu, langit lebih dari luas. Langit, bagi Misuzu, tidak terjangkau. Sedikit novelisasi dari versi anime.


Langit, sangatlah luas.

Bagi Misuzu, langit lebih dari luas.

Langit, bagi Misuzu, tidak terjangkau.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky<strong>

===OO===

_Sky__ project_

_Story © _**Rie Kawamuri**

_A.I.R _**Key**

_Genre: __Fantasy __/ __Spiritual_

===OO===

* * *

><p>Sudah beberapa lamanya Misuzu tinggal di sebuah kota kecil yang terlupakan. Kota yang jarang ramai oleh penduduk. Ia tinggal berdua dengan ibunya yang sangat ia hormati dan sayangi —meskipun wanita tersebut bukanlah ibu kandungnya.<p>

Misuzu kerap membagi keluh kesahnya dengan seekor burung berwarna hitam. Meskipun tidak jelas apa jenis dari burung tersebut, namun Misuzu meyakininya sebagai seekor burung gagak. Tidak memiliki teman di sekolah membuat Misuzu sering merasa sedih. Ia tahu apa akibatnya jika ia memiliki seseorang yang ia anggap teman, dan baginya sudah cukup untuk mengetahui hal tersebut.

Ketika langit telah berubah warna dan matahari mulai mengumpat malu-malu di ufuk barat, Misuzu berdiri di atas tembok pemisah antara jalan raya dengan pasir pantai. Ia merentangkan kedua lengannya, menikmati semilir angin dan berandai-andai. Ia ingin meraih langit biru di atasnya, dengan sepasang sayap putih yang akan membawanya kepada ketidakakhiran.

Deburan ombak yang terus bersahut-sahutan mengingatkan Misuzu akan mimpinya.

Ketika sebuah bunga tidur yang akan segera melepaskan jiwanya datang, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa memiliki sepasang sayap bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

===OO===

"Misuzu, minumlah dulu!" Haruko menyerahkan sekotak minuman jus jeli rasa buah favorit Misuzu. Anak gadisnya tersebut menerima pemberian Haruko dengan senang hati dan mulai menyesapnya. Haruko mendesah berat, menatap langit yang berwarna kemerahan pilu. Misuzu melakukan hal serupa, dan setelah menghabiskan minumannya gadis itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan merentangkan kedua lengannya.

"Aku ingin mencapai langit, berputar-putar tanpa batas. Apakah itu mungkin, Mama?"

Haruko hanya tersenyum kecil. Wanita tersebut tidak mempercayai tahayul ataupun hal mistik apapun.

"Yah, mungkin saja, Misuzu. Siapa tahu?"

"Apakah Mama tahu, kalau di belakang punggungku ini terdapat sepasang sayap?" Misuzu merentangkan lengannya lebih lebar dan mulai mengirim imajinasinya ke langit. Haruko memeluk tubuh Misuzu erat dan menangis terisak. Misuzu hanya tersenyum, seolah melihat ibunya menangis adalah hal biasa.

Mendadak, tubuh Misuzu dikelilingi oleh cahaya terang yang menyilaukan mata. Sayap-sayap putih nampak berjatuhan dari belakang punggungnya—

"Ah!"

Iris Misuzu berkelebat. Mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi memiliki sepasang sayap dan hendak terbang ke langit biru. Mimpi yang sama, nyaris setiap malamnya.

Misuzu merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia mengatur nafasnya perlahan dan menulis sedikit di buku harian bersampul miliknya, dengan gambar seekor dinosaurus favoritnya. Menulis hal sama seperti halaman-halaman sebelumnya, mengenai mimpi yang barusan ia lihat.

Mengapa dirinya merasa takut, jika ia merasa ingin memiliki sepasang sayap yang mampu mengantarnya ke atap bumi?

Misuzu tidak tahu pasti. Ia hanya ingin mimpi indah yang merupakan mimpi buruk itu menjauh dari dirinya. Dirasakan tubuhnya semakin melemah dari hari ke hari. Seandainya itu adalah pertanda ia akan terbang ke atas sana, Misuzu sepertinye rela dan merasa lega.

Seandainya.

===OO===

Hari ini Misuzu kembali merentangkan kedua lengannya. Berandai-andai ia tengah menjelajahi kerajaan langit yang penuh dengan awan. Mengamati warna langit biru yang jernih seperti kristal. Entah mengapa, ia merasa bahwa dirinya mampu membelah langit dengan kedua sayapnya. Ia merasa memiliki sepasang sayap.

Entahlah, mungkin hanya bayangan Misuzu sesaat.

Tak menyadari senyuman Kannabi no Mikoto di dunia langit, membisikkan sesuatu ke dalam diri Misuzu. Sejak detik ini, akan menjadi detik kelegaan Kanna. Ia akan segera bebas. Pasti.

"Kau haus?"

Seorang lelaki yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Misuzu mengangguk. Misuzu tersenyum mengerti dan membelikan sesuatu dengan alat bermesin di bawah pembatas pemisah antara jalan raya dengan pasir pantai. Misuzu membawakan sekaleng minuman ringan untuk pria di sebelahnya —Yukito dan sekotak jus jeli untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Menurut Yukito, apa aku mampu terbang ke angkasa?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi, namun Yukito merasa tertarik. Ia tahu mengenai apa yang akan terjadi dengan Misuzu, namun terlihat ia sembunyikan.

_Sejak dulu hingga sekarang, Yukito akan terus melindungi Misuzu. Serupa, seperti Ryūya yang selalu melindungi Kanna._

_Garis lingkar perputaran reinkarnasi memang menjadi sesuatu yang menyatukan keduanya kembali._

Yukito tersenyum ramah, melihat Misuzu kembali meregangkan rentangan lengannya. Hari ini, ia tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau sedih. Sebagian dirinya merasa bahagia karena jiwa 'seseorang' yang berada di dalam diri Misuzu akan segera bebas, sebagian lagi merasa bersedih. Karena itu tandanya, Misuzu akan pergi.

Malam ini, sayap baru akan kembali hadir.

===OO===

Jam menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Misuzu tengah terlelap. Bermimpi, memiliki sepasang sayap… dan tengah terbang menelusuri angkasa.

"Kanna, sudah waktunya," Ryūya menggengam tangan wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Kanna mengangguk pasti. Ia berterimakasih kepada Uraha dan Ryūya yang telah membebaskan dirinya dari kutukan para pendeta Buddha melalui Misuzu Kamio.

_Dirimu adalah diriku._

"Sakit…" keluh Misuzu. Ia merasakan punggungnya memanas. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan keresahan menanggapi alam perasaan Misuzu.

"Sayapku… sakit... Aah!"

Kanna tersenyum. Ia merentangkan sayapnya, dan berbisik pelan. Ryūya mengangguk mengerti. Kanna akan segera bebas dari kutukannya.

Bulu-bulu sayap berjatuhan menghiasi tempat tidur Misuzu. Sepasang sayap yang sudah ia inginkan dari lama, tumbuh dari sebilah punggung polos miliknya. Sayap yang begitu besar dan juga suci. Misuzu mengepakkan sayapnya perlahan, dan tak lama, sebuah bulu sayap berwarna hitam jatuh di atas tempat tidurnya, di antara bulu-bulu sayap berwarna putih selagi kedua sayapnya membawanya ke langit malam.

===OO===

"_Ryūya, Misuzu Kamio akan segera menghilang ke langit, seperti yang telah ia imajinasikan selama bertahun-bertahun. Aku tidak tahu harus membalas kalian dengan rasa terimakasih yang seperti dan sebesar apa. Namun yang pasti, malam ini akan menjadi malam terbaik bagi diriku, dan dirinya. Lingkaran reinkarnasi ku berhenti di denyut nadi Misuzu Kamio. Ayo, Ryūya, kita bersama-sama menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhir, sembari menunggu Misuzu Kamio."_

_Ryūya mengangguk dan bersama-sama Kanna menunggu jiwa Misuzu di tempat peristirahatan terakhir mereka. Dengan Uraha yang telah menunggu di kejauhan._

_Terimakasih, Misuzu…_

===OO===

Jiwa mereka tengah melayang-layang di angkasa. Berbahagia, dan tertawa bersama. Kanna memeluk Misuzu. Keduanya tersenyum dan merentangkan sayap masing-masing.

Diatas langit masih ada langit, dan keduanya akan menjelajahi angkasa tanpa batas bersama-sama, dengan sepasang sayap.

Langit adalah luas, dan Misuzu mengerti itu.

Langit adalah misteri, meski Kanna telah meraih langit dengan kedua sayapnya.

Langit adalah sesuatu yang mempersatukan keduanya, dan baik Misuzu serta Kanna memahami hal ini.

Langit, adalah selembar kertas berwarna kebiruan yang menjadi saksi bisu antara dirinya dengan imajinasi Misuzu.


End file.
